Underneath Your Clothes
by Frank Black 6
Summary: Deux oiseaux, un lien. Pourquoi existe-t-il et d'où vient-il ? Après les événements narrés dans l'épisode   Hanté  , il semble que Raven soit la seule à comprendre... Ceci est la traduction d'un one-shot anglais de RobinRocks. RobinxRaven


_**Disclaimer : **_La licence Teen Titans est la propriété de ses ayants-droit, DC Comics et Cartoon Network. Aucun profit n'est fait à partir de cette fiction.  
En outre, cette œuvre est celle de **RobinRocks**. Je n'en suis que l'humble traducteur et la remercie pour son aimable autorisation de publication.

Ce récit est totalement fictif. Toute ressemblance avec des événements ou personnes de la vie réelle ne serait que pure coïncidence.

* * *

_**Underneath your clothes  
**_**Écrit par RobinRocks  
Traduit par Frank Black**

Je sais qu'il souffre.

De l'extérieur, c'est l'évidence même. Je vois les ecchymoses qui couvrent sa peau. Je ressens la douleur sourde qui traverse subrepticement son corps. Je remarque cette grimace qu'il empêche de se dessiner sur son visage à chaque fois qu'il fait un mouvement.

La nuit dernière, il a frôlé la _mort_. Il lui faudrait du temps pour récupérer physiquement.

Mentalement...

Il ne me laissera pas le guérir. Il ne laissera personne l'approcher. Il ne laissera personne entrer. S'il n'avait aucune raison de se montrer méfiant avant, ce n'est plus le cas désormais. Les autres sont navrés de ne pas l'avoir cru : Starfire est au comble du désespoir. Elle a accru sa douleur, c'est certain, en l'assommant à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Je crois qu'elle se sent mal à cause de cela mais plus encore d'avoir douté de lui. Cyborg et Beast Boy se reprochent, bien sûr, d'avoir laissé l'état de Robin se dégrader à ce point jusqu'à ce qu'il fût à l'article de la mort.

Mais il ne l'ont pas _vu _comme j'ai pu le voir.

Et je crains de n'en avoir vu plus que ce que Robin aurait souhaité.

Il se tient debout au bord du toit et observe le coucher du soleil. Un courant d'air frais balaie sa cape et ses cheveux : en fait, de mon point d'observation, il me semble qu'il a froid.

Comme s'il aurait enfiler un pull si je le lui avais demandé.

Comme s'il aurait enfiler un pull si _Batman_ le lui avait demandé.

Oui, je crois que j'ai vu trop de son esprit. Trop de ce qu'il cache derrière ce masque.

Trop de Richard John Grayson.

Oui, _beaucoup_ trop.

J'ai toujours su qu'il était une personne complexe, qu'il n'avait rien de commun avec ce que pouvait suggérer les éclatantes couleurs rouge, jaune et verte qu'il revêtait. Il est à peine le noir et le blanc qu'exprime son masque.

Il me rappelle une chanson : rien de précis mais simplement une chanson en général. Des hauts et des bas, des aigus et des graves.

Comme une chanson, parfois ce qu'il fait n'a aucun sens.

Bon sang, ça a l'air bizarre dit comme ça.

Il ne sait pas que je suis là, à l'abri à l'intérieur de mon Corps Astral, à l'observer sans rien faire. Ou peut-être le sait-il mais qu'il choisit de m'ignorer. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

J'ai pénétré son esprit. Littéralement. Depuis, j'ai parfois l'impression... qu'il sait à quoi _je_ pense. Ce que nous _toutes_ nous pensons. Peut-être est-ce un truc que Batman lui a enseigné.

Peut-être serait-il plus aisé de cacher mes pensées à l'intérieur de _son_ esprit. S'il peut lire en moi avec tant d'aisance, que puis-je lui cacher ? Pourtant... Je ne crois pas que Robin soit capable de lire dans ses _propres_ pensées. Son esprit est confus. Hostile, même. À la seconde où j'ai pénétré sa conscience, il a riposté. Je l'ai senti qui me repoussait à l'aide de toute sa (solide) volonté afin d'essayer de me chasser. Heureusement, son esprit n'est pas aussi puissant que le mien mais il n'appréciait pas ma présence. Il ne voulait pas de moi en ce lieu même si j'essayais de lui venir en aide.

Il avait des secrets qu'il souhaitait que personne ne découvrît.

_Que_ cachait-il sous ce costume ?

Qu'y avait-il sous ses vêtements ?

À part son corps, bien entendu.

_Hé !_

Je ne pense pas que je veuille le savoir.

Une fois, Starfire m'a demandé si, selon moi, Robin portait des sous-vêtements parce qu'elle était convaincue de ne pas pouvoir en discerner les contours. _Comment_ avait-elle pu s'approcher suffisamment pour examiner son derrière avec pareille minutie ? Je me fichais de le savoir (ou ne m'en souciais pas) et j'avais laissé à Beast Boy le soin de lui expliquer le principe du boxer.

Mais toutes insinuations d'ordre sexuel mises à part, Robin continue de m'intriguer.

Il y a une histoire, là, quelque part : je n'en ai découvert que les bribes les plus infimes et éclatées lorsque j'ai pénétré son esprit la nuit dernière. Et depuis, ma curiosité à son sujet ne cesse de s'accroître. Je n'ai vu que de brefs éclats de souvenirs.

Ceux qui sont précieux à ses yeux.

Ceux qui l'ont effrayés.

Ceux qu'il préférerait oublier, j'en suis certaine.

Oui, il y a une histoire magnifique, et pourtant tragique, que je désire vraiment lire.

Une histoire à propos, entre autres, d'un petit garçon qui vit ses parents faire une chute mortelle.

C'était l'une des choses que j'avais vu dans sa tête. L'image terrible, fugace et instantanée d'un jeune homme et d'une jeune femme qui se tenaient encore les mains, leurs costumes de lycra, d'un rouge éclatant, brillant sous les projecteurs, et qui ne faisaient que tomber et tomber et tomber...

Je ne les vis pas heurter la piste.

Je sais que Robin, lui, a tout vu.

Même maintenant, il m'est impossible de mentir : j'aurai pu pleurer. Pleurer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que mes larmes se fussent taries. Jusqu'à ce que j'eusse perdu les _raisons_ qui sont les miennes.

Je sais que Robin n'a pu s'en empêcher.

Il avait huit ans.

J'ai vu le serment qu'il a prêté, debout dans cette cave sombre et glaciale. Je l'ai vu si clairement... J'y étais vraiment.

Je pouvais même entendre le cri des chauve-souris, le battement de leurs ailes de cuir...

Et mon respect à son égard s'accrut tout à coup. À présent je sais _pourquoi_ il fournit des efforts si intenses, _pourquoi_ il est obsédé par des choses qui semble tellement...

… _triviales_...

Parce qu'il a fait une promesse.

Son esprit est... magnifique. Une partie de moi n'avait pas envie de le quitter et ce, même au beau milieu de ses aveuglantes hallucinations. Et pourtant, une autre partie de moi-même...

… avait _peur_.

J'avais peur. _Moi_. Lorsque je manipule à l'intérieur de mon esprit quelque chose de plus dangereux que tout ce dont pourrait rêver Robin, ce n'est pas le cas.

Mais _à cause_ de la nature de mon être, j'ai le contrôle. Je médite, je me maîtrise.

L'esprit de Robin est...

_Tout_ sauf calme.

Je souhaite vraiment entrer à nouveau en lui et explorer ses pensées mais je ne le ferai pas. Ce serait une intrusion des plus intimes et perverses à laquelle je ne le soumettrai jamais, même en _rêve_. Ce serait du voyeurisme, dans une certaine mesure.

Et contrairement à beaucoup de mes semblables, je n'abuserai pas de mes dons.

Je n'abuserai de _Robin_ d'une telle façon.

Est-ce _tout_ ce que je désire de lui ? Même à cette heure, alors que je l'observe, que j'observe son dos pour être plus précise, je sens quelque chose qui... m'est étranger.

Lorsque je me demande ce qu'il y a sous ses vêtements... bien sûr, je n'entends pas cela... _au sens littéral du terme... ?_

_Ne nous aventurons pas dans cette voie._

De toutes façons, même si c'était le cas, il a une guerre à remporter : comme nous _tous_. Une guerre contre le crime. De pareilles bagatelles ne figurent pas sur son agenda.

Et... si c'était le cas, ce n'est pas sur moi que se porterait son regard mais sur Starfire.

Et pourquoi pas ? Elle l'a toujours aimée, elle est gentille et mignonne et il l'aime vraiment. Je le sais.

Ça aussi, je l'ai vu.

Pourquoi suis-je en train de penser de cette façon ? Je ne désire pas Robin.

Pas vrai ?...

Non. _Non_.

C'est juste... qu'il me fascine.

_La fête est terminée, Raven._

Je m'apprête à partir (je ressens tout à coup le besoin de méditer) lorsqu'il jette sans prévenir un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en direction du lieu depuis lequel je l'observais, cachée dans mon Corps Astral.

« Je sais que tu es là, Raven. »

Merde.

Je laisse l'énergie noire se dissiper non sans me sentir coupable et je lui apparais. Il se contente de hausser les sourcils et détourne à nouveau le regard.

Génial, s'il a simplement l'intention de m'ignorer, pourquoi s'est-il embarrassé de cette remarque ?

À nouveau, je m'apprête à m'en aller et à nouveau, sa voix s'élève et me fait m'arrêter :

« Je ne t'ai jamais remercié. »

Sa voix est tellement douce et fatiguée, ce n'est pas ce ton impératif qu'il emploie d'habitude lorsqu'il nous hurle ses ordres au milieu de la bataille.

« Me remercier de quoi ? lui demandai-je de ma voix habituelle, toujours dénuée d'émotions. »

Il demeure immobile, ne se tourne pas dans ma direction et cela commence à m'agacer.

« Robin, si tu te contentes de...

— Viens à mes côtés, m'interrompit-il d'une voix calme et vague tandis qu'il désignait de ses doigts un endroit juste à côté de lui. »

J'étale de manière redoublée mon agacement tandis que je m'approche de lui d'un pas lent, lui faisant comprendre que son petit jeu qui repose sur le fait de rester distant et silencieux ne m'amuse pas. Je crois qu'il a parfaitement parfaitement saisi le message mais qu'il ne s'en soucie guère.

Les avertissement n'y font pas exception.

Peut-être parce qu'il sait que les événements les plus importants, ceux qui brisent une vie ne s'embarrassent _jamais_ d'avertissements.

La mort de ses parents, par exemple. Ils étaient en bonne santé, leurs noms ne figuraient sur aucune condamnation à mort.

Ils étaient là, en vie, évoluant dans les airs bien au-dessus de la piste qui scintillait ; la minute suivante, ils étaient morts, les os rompus, étendus sur le sable qui n'avait pas réussi à amortir leur chute.

Et lui l'avait _vue_.

Je jette à présent un coup d'œil furtif dans sa direction : il se tient à mes côtés et ma vue sur son profil est parfaite. À dire vrai, je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà remarqué par le passé mais il est vraiment beau. Mais j'ai vu ses parents, je sais donc de qui il tient cela. Ni sa mère ni son père n'était franchement mal logé à cette enseigne. Dans l'immédiat, à l'âge de seize ans, il ressemble davantage à sa mère. Il a son grain de peau, son nez, son visage, ses cheveux...

Sa bouche et ses mains, il les tient de son père.

Pour ses yeux, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée : je ne les ai jamais vu. Ceux de sa mère étaient d'un bleu éclatant, ceux de son père d'un gris pierre.

Peut-être sont-ils bleus-gris, dans ce cas ?

Ou simplement bleus ?

Oui, il faut l'avouer, il est très beau. Non que cela ne me fasse quoi que ce soit.

Même couvert de toutes ces ecchymoses, sombres tâches indigos et violettes visibles là où sa peau est découverte. Même avec son œil droit qui commençait seulement à dégonfler. Son masque dissimulait le plus gros de son œil au beurre noir mais cela avait l'air douloureux. Je pourrais le soigner, faire disparaître les blessures les plus graves mais il ne me laisserait pas faire.

Enfin, je ne lui ai pas demandé en fait. Mais je _sais_ qu'il ne me laisserait pas faire.

Je regrette qu'il ne me laisse pas me glisser sous ses vêtements, sous ce _fichu_ costume. Qu'il ne me laisse pas me glisser sous sa _peau_. Derrière ce masque.

Qu'il ne me laisse pas _entrer_. Qu'il ne s'ouvre pas à moi. Parce que je le comprends, je le comprends _réellement_.

Je comprends Dick Grayson.

Alors pourquoi ai-je le sentiment qu'il ne _veut _pas que je le comprenne ?

« Robin...

— Chhut... »

Il m'exaspère, je ne plaisante pas.

« Robin, je rentre. J'ai besoin de méditer. »

Il se saisit de mon bras alors que je fais demi-tour.

« Non ! »

Je cligne des yeux et fait volte-face à nouveau. Une expression d'affliction et de désespoir est peinte sur son visage, auréolée par le soleil doré qui ne tardera plus à se coucher.

« S'il-te-plaît, ne t'en vas pas. Pas tout de suite. Reste ici avec moi.

— Robin, je ne peux pas...

— _S'il-te-plaît_. »

Il me serre contre lui et je reste là, rigide entre ses bras.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Raven, et je ne t'ai jamais remercié, et je... c'est juste que... j'aurais _du _le faire...

— Robin, il n'y a pas de problème, _vraiment_.

— Tu m'as _sauvé_.

— Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi. »

Il relâche son étreinte presque sans prévenir.

« Ouais mais... Ce n'est pas de cela dont il est question... »

Il croise ses bras de façon maladroite et se retourne.

« J'ai envie d'être seul, finit-il par me lancer d'une voix douce et basse. Et pourtant... J'ai _peur_ d'être livré à moi-même. J'ai peur... qu'_il revienne_... »

Son regard se porte sur le disque doré qui décline rapidement dans le ciel et il fronce les sourcils.

« Je ne veux pas que le soleil se couche, je ne veux pas que les ténèbres renaissent. »

Il se tourna dans ma direction, une expression paniquée sur le visage.

« _Et s'il revenait ?_

— Robin, ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ne se reproduira pas, lui promets-je d'une voix douce. Cyborg a dit que toutes tes analyses sont parfaitement normales : le réactif a quitté ton système. Et même si cela se reproduisait _en effet_... eh bien, nous sommes au courant à présent. Nous ne 'le' laisserons plus te faire du mal à nouveau. »

Robin sourit d'un air grave.

« Tu crois que tu peux arrêter Slade ?

— Ce n'était pas Slade la nuit dernière, Robin. Slade est _mort_. Terra s'est au moins chargée de lui pour réparer tous les torts qu'elle avait causés. »

Robin pousse un soupir mais ne dit rien. Je sais à quoi il pense et je n'ai pas besoin de pénétrer son esprit pour lire cela.

« Robin, tu vas finir par te rendre malade tout seul si tu ne mets pas un terme à cette obsession. »

Il éclata d'un rire amer et étendit ses bras pour regarder ses ecchymoses.

« Un peu tard, le conseil, Raven.

— Alors _arrête_ avant que cela ne se reproduise. »

Il marque une pause et m'observe un long moment. Et puis, il finit par me répondre :

« _Je ne peux pas. _»

Sa voix est si faible que je l'entends à peine et il se recule brutalement tandis que je cligne des yeux, surprise.

« Quoi ?

— Tu m'as entendu. »

Le ton de sa voix est froid à présent : chargé de colère, dur comme la pierre.

« Je _ne peux pas_ arrêter. Je _dois_ l'arrêter, Raven...

— Robin, Slade n'est _plus_ ! »

Il grommelle de mépris mais ne me rétorque rien. Il est furieux et ne me regardera pas.

Le soleil descend de plus en plus à l'horizon : je distingue les premières étoiles qui brillent dans le ciel au-dessus de nos têtes. Un scénario romantique mais le seul représentant du sexe opposé dans le coin est un garçon de seize ans meurtri et renfrogné.

De toute façon, je sens que Robin n'est pas d'humeur romantique ce soir.

Non que _je le sois_ davantage.

Je _suis_ d'humeur à décompresser ; cependant, et pour la troisième fois, je commence à m'en aller et souhaite sans cérémonie une bonne nuit à Robin. De l'encens, des bougies, un bon livre et l'intimité de ma chambre semblait une bonne idée dans l'état actuel des choses...

« Ne t'en vas pas ! »

Il semble au bord des larmes à présent. Je me tourne une fois de plus dans sa direction, plus agacée à présent que n'importe qui n'aurait pu le supposer, et il se saisit de mon poignet, l'air désespéré.

« S'il-te-plaît, ne me laisse pas, me prie-t-il. »

Il regarde le ciel qui s'assombrit rapidement et je le vois pâlir encore un peu plus.

Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il lui faudra un petit moment avant de se remettre de l'épreuve qu'il a subie la nuit dernière.

Il s'accroche à moi avec l'énergie du désespoir et je parviens à ressentir sa peur. Je suis certaine qu'il finira par aller mieux mais pour l'instant, il a besoin de soutien.

D'amitié.

_Voilà mes projets pour ce soir..._

« D'accord, _très bien_. »

J'essaie de paraître plus irritée que je ne le suis en réalité mais ça ne prend pas avec lui.

« Tu peux venir méditer avec moi. Peut-être que cela t'aidera à retrouver ton calme... »

Il acquiesça avec énergie mais je suis incapable de dire si c'est l'enthousiasme ou le soulagement qui le motive. Je libère mon poignet et lui fait un bref signe de la tête :

« Viens dans ma chambre dans dix minutes. Ne sois pas en retard ou je commencerai sans toi.

— Entendu... »

Je me laisse glisser à travers la surface du toit et le laisse là à trembler parmi les ténèbres.

Il est beau. Il est intelligent. Il est absolument fascinant.

Il est chiant aussi.

Il est à ma porte dix minutes plus tard, à la second près.. Je croyais qu'il ferait peut-être l'idiot avec Cyborg, Beast Boy ou Starfire et qu'il serait en retard mais il semble plutôt impatient d'apprendre comment rassembler et purifier son esprit.

Peut-être du point de vue d'un artiste martial ; peut-être pas.

L'unique raison pour laquelle je fais _cela_, c'est parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'_autre_ avec lui. Nous n'avons pas vraiment beaucoup de choses en commun, même à présent, alors que je sais tant de choses à son sujet.

Peut-être en avons nous encore moins maintenant que je sais tant de choses à son sujet.

_Il _ne veut pas lire mes livres, _je_ ne veux pas jouer aux jeux vidéo. _Il_ ne veut pas invoquer les esprits, _je_ ne veux pas frapper le même mannequin d'entraînement des heures durant.

Il veut _oublier_, je veux _savoir_.

Je veux l'_aimer_ mais j'ai peur.

J'ai peur de _lui_.

TT

« Azarath Metrion Zinthos. »

Ce mantra continue de se répercuter contre les murs de la chambre longtemps après qu'il se fut échappé pour la dernière fois de nos lèvres : il s'accroche au silence qui suit tandis que nos bouches se rencontrent, que ma bouche se presse contre ses lèvres fermes, qu'il tient de ce bel homme qu'était son père.

Ce n'est qu'un doux baiser pour commencer : un premier baiser timide. Nos lèvres ne font que se saluer brièvement. Mais il gagne vite en assurance, comme moi, et bientôt nous nous retrouvons par terre au milieu du cercle formé par les chandelles. Il était un peu avide, pas vraiment doux et _bon sang_ ! il était si maigre, mais j'aimais cela. Je l'encourage, je laisse ma langue danser avec la sienne. Je commence à le toucher mais je crois que je lui fais franchement mal par moment lorsque j'appuie trop fort sur des coupures et des ecchymoses de la nuit dernière car les petits cris et gémissements qu'il laisse échapper ne trahissent pas de plaisir.

Alors à défaut je me contente de jouer la partie féminine qui devait me revenir et je le laisse mener la danse. Je ne dirai pas vraiment qu'il est gracieux dans ses gestes mais je ne le suis pas non plus. Ni lui ni moi n'avons déjà fait cela auparavant.

Nous le faisons comme il convient de le faire : sur le lit, à la lueur des chandelles. Et cette lueur vacillante le met en relief, fait briller ses cheveux, fait étinceler sa peau. Même ses contusions ne semblent pas si graves, baignées dans la dorure qui se projette sur lui.

Pour un garçon, il est vraiment beau.

Il ôte tout ses vêtements à l'exception de son masque, me laisse le toucher. J'essaie de ne pas lui faire mal et il essaie de ne pas me faire mal. Nous nous comprenons : il y a un _lien_ entre nous. Et même avec ce masque sur son visage, il me laisse entrer. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait et il me donne ma récompense. Il étale devant moi ses secrets sans même ouvrir la bouche. Il me parle de choses qu'il ignore lui-même. Il insuffle sa vie en moi.

Il me laisse voir ce qu'il y a vraiment sous ses vêtements ; ce qu'il y a derrière cet uniforme.

Le petit garçon brisé qui se cache derrière « Robin ».

Je le laisse donc également pénétrer en moi, d'une manière différente peut-être, mais l'émerveillement qui étincelle dans ses yeux, même derrière son masque, me fait simplement sourire. Je lui donne ma parole, et ne la donne_ qu'à lui_, et en retour il me donne la sienne.

C'est l'expérience la plus merveilleuse qu'il m'ait été donnée de vivre.

Et il m'a appris davantage de choses que je ne l'eusse jamais espéré.

Davantage à _son_ sujet, bien sûr, mais aussi que l'amour et le serment sont les deux choses les plus importantes au monde.

Pour l'instant, cette leçon m'est précieuse. Je regrette juste de ne pas l'avoir apprise plus tôt.

Parce qu'au final, ce sont les deux les seules choses qui comptent vraiment.

* * *

**Note du Traducteur** : Bien que j'ai pour habitude de traduire les titres des fictions en français, je ne peux me résoudre à le faire ici, et ce malgré moi. En effet, **RobinRocks** a écrit ce récit en s'inspirant de la chanson éponyme de Shakira. Toute traduction éliminerait le dernier lien existant entre la chanson et la présente fiction puisque l'expression « Underneath your (his) clothes » répétée à plusieurs reprises dans le texte a été nécessairement traduite à chaque fois.


End file.
